Hermione's Closet
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Ron listens to a coversation he shouldn't have and by doing so gets to the wrong conclusion. what will happen to him? what will happen to Hermione? One big fiasco is ahead of them! RWHG. PostHogwarts fic! R&R!
1. Poor Rita Skeeter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **this is going to be a short first chapter then my usual first chapters in a fic, how ever seeing that I am a plot bunny addict it turned out better then I think. About this fic. It's going to be short but funny none the less. I'm bringing you the points of view (as the narrator not the actual characters, sorry) of both Ron and Hermione, and you will now when which is which. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you enjoy my other fics and don't stone me.

Love ya'll and hope ya'll love me back!

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

**_Poor Rita Skeeter_**

Almost turned 20 year old Hermione Granger never imagined that her first summer as a wizrading world celebrity will be spend at the Borrow, home of her favorite family (besides hers) in the whole world along with her three best friends (two of them are members of said, family) being lazy and doing nothing. Of course not everything is perfect.

"I'm telling you, Ginny. It's like talking to a brick wall!" said Hermione, falling on the redhead girl's bed. "He's so stupid sometimes that I can't understand how he manage to walk and talk at the same time!"

"Don't be silly," Ginny said, giggling at her bushy haired girl. "I know you think it's cute, him being the git that he is. You said it yourself, didn't you?"

"I know I did." She huffed, "but sometimes I just can't help it and I want to grab his throat and strangle him while asking: 'what is wrong with you?'"

"I'll give five galleons if you'll do it." There was a short silence and then the two girls laughed.

"It's not just that he's daft that makes me feel so helpless," Hermione said as they stopped laughing. "I think it the whole thing with boys that sometimes make you wonder if it worth all the bother."

"You mean the anticipation?" asked Ginny, propping herself against the headboard.

"That and the fact that they always get to the wrong conclusion, no matter what you do." Hermione simply said.

"Wait, are you talking about all boys in general or just Ron?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Both." Hermione assured her. "I get so upset sometimes from all those games, Ginny. I swear I think I'm better off as a lesbian."

"Hermione Granger a lesbian?" Ginny said. "I think there was a rumor about that back in fifth year, my fifth year."

"Really?" Hermione said and then sniggered. "I guess I underestimated Hogwarts student body, they were on about me long before I was." Now she was laughing heartily.

"You should never underestimate the gossip of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil." Ginny said whipping her eyes from laugh tears. "Those two can give Rita Skeeter a run for her money."

"And Rita thought I was some kind of a scarlet woman while all along I was into women." Again the girls burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. "Poor Rita, outshined by two Hogwarts skanks."

"HARRY!" someone called outside of the room and they heard the rush of legs running down the Burrow's stairs.

"Was that Ron?" Ginny asked, looking at Hermione.

"Sounds like him." Hermione shrugged and picked up her cat, Crookshanks, off the floor. "Stupid git probably spotted a spider or something." She scratched behind the ginger cat's ear. "But you're not afraid off spiders, aren't you Crookshanks?" and the cat purred as an answer.

* * *

"Quidditch?" asked Harry Potter, his broom in his hand and his eyes are fixed on his second favorite redhead.

"I'll fetch my broom." Ron Weasley said, "Want me to ask Ginny and Hermione to join us on my way?"

"Only if you play with Hermione, mate." Said Harry, clapping on the redhead shoulder. "I don't have the amount of patients you have when it comes to her and quidditch."

"Wanker," Ron said with a smile. "This is just an excuse for you to sneak a snog with my sister."

"The more the merrier, mate." Harry smiled cheekily at him and winked.

"Bugger off!" Ron pushed him in a mock anger and went into the house. "Bloody best friend he is, all he wants is to snog my baby sister." Ron muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"…all those games, Ginny. I think I'm better off as a lesbian." Ron stopped his tracks as he heard Hermione's voice.

"Hermione is gay?" Ron asked himself disbelieving what he just heard.

"Hermione Granger a lesbian?" he heard Ginny say, "I think there was a rumor about that back in fifth year, my fifth year."

"Really?" Hermione laughed. He couldn't believe she was laughing at this. "I guess I underestimated Hogwarts student body, they were on about me long before I was." Was she going insane? She can't be a lesbian! She doesn't fancy girls! She can't fancy girls Ron fancy her! he panicked inside his head.

"You should never underestimate the gossip of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil." Stupid Lavender and Parvati, all because he chucked Lavender. Well actually she chucked him but those are tiny details. Ron thought to himself as he leaned in to listen better.

"And Rita thought I was some kind of a scarlet woman while all along I was into women." What so funny about Hermione having a go at girls? Sweet Merlin he had to tell Harry. He'll know what to do.

"HARRY!" he forgot all about his broom and ran down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

**A/N:** how was it? Bad? Good? Still want to stone me? if so you are welcome to review, actually you are more then welcome you must review if you want a cookie (and I just backed some so I know how good they are!) so do it. Do it now. Click that purple little button and write a review.

And by the way new chapter is about to be uploaded in my other fic, **_There Something about Weddings._** Watch out for it in the next few days.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. Girls,Girls,GIRLS!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N:** i'm really happy to know that people like this fic although it not the normal kind of R/Hr fic (which i can't really say that all are noraml because nothing is normal with those two) and yet the number of hits is bigger then i thought it would be, so now as I'm blabingon and on and on and on and on and on and on and on andon and you get the point... i just want you to enjoy this chapter and read the A/N at the end of it! (they're loads of fun! at least i think!)Have a jollygood reading!

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Girls, Girls, GIRLS!_**

****

Ron was wheezing really hard as he knocked into Harry after running out of the house in hysteria. He was trying to tell him something but it all sounded like 'ermiongingirlgay!' and then he tried to look up Harry but he moved to fast and he got dizzy.

"Ron? Are you alright?" Harry asked, while Ron wheezed and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Focus your eyes on me, Ron." Ron looked onto his friend eyes and tried to ease his breath. "In and out, Ron, in and out."

"I'm better, now." Ron said, his voice was still hoarse and his throat was really dry. "Thanks mate." He let go of Harry's shoulders.

"Care to tell me what was that all about?" Harry looked at Ron with a worried expression.

"I was about to fetch my broom when I walked past Ginny's room and I heard Hermione saying that she was…that she was…that she was…" Once again Ron began to hyperventilate.

"Bloody hell, Ron!" Harry called and he slapped the redhead. "Did she say she loves you?"

"No." Ron gasped for air trying to get his breath on regular again. "Quite the opposite."

"She hates you?" Harry asked, surprised at this new twist.

"No, at I hope not." He said more to himself rather then to Harry.

"Then what is it?" Harry cried, impatient at his friend.

"Hermione likes girls." Ron said out loud and fell to the grass.

Harry stared down as Ron collapsed to the ground looked up at Ginny's bedroom window and then looked down at Ron. It was like a loud explosion when Harry burst into a fit of out of control laughter and fell to the ground holding his stomach and kept on laughing and snoring every other second of his fit.

"You think it's funny?" Ron asked, hurt and appalled by his friend.

"I think it's the funniest thing I've ever heard in my entire life including Luna Lovegood's rubbish!" he laughed again. "Hermione being gay? How do you come up with these things?"

"I didn't come up with it, you arse!" Ron said, anger and rage rising in him. "I heard her telling Ginny all about it!"

"Ron, are you being serious or have you gone completely insane?" Harry asked, now looking worried.

"I'm not joking Harry, I heard them talking and I heard Hermione say she's a lesbian." Ron said simply.

"I don't know Ron." Harry began, "if she is what you say she is-"

"She said she is! I heard it loud and clear!" Ron called.

"I'm right in front of you, mate, you don't have to shout or interrupt me." Harry said, getting annoyed by the minute.

"Fine." Ron said. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that if she is gay then how come she went with Krum to the Yule Ball in forth year or with McLaggen back in sixth year not to mention that she wanted you to go with her?" Harry wondered aloud, pointing at a few good facts.

"Maybe she wanted to cover herself up? She did say she was just friends with _Vicky_, didn't she?" pointed out Ron.

"I never thought there will come a day where you'd realize that they were just friends." Harry tried to lighten him up.

"I never thought there will come a day and I'll find out that the girl I fancy and I can go date hunting together." Ron cried in despair.

"Make sure not to fight over the same girl because you and I both know what Hermione's capable of." Harry said and then chuckled.

"I told this is not funny!" Ron yelled.

"It's extremely funny!" Harry cried between sniggers

"What's extremely funny?" a girly voice asked. Both Harry and Ron looked up and turned pale as white as Hermione and Ginny stood above them.

"Er…umm...I…he…" the two boys trailed off in unison.

"Is this one of those guys' things?" Hermione asked, crouching down and finally sitting on the grass and Ginny did the same. Harry and Ron were still quiet. "C'mon you two!" Hermione said. "I can be one of the guys!" It was too much for Harry and he fell backward to the ground laughing like a mad hyena while trying to catch his breath.

"I-think-I'm-going-to-die!" Harry cried between laughs and kicked his legs in the air. "I-never-been-so-happy-to-die!"

"Harry?" Ginny asked, disturbed by her boyfriend's display of pure lunacy. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I FEEL SUPER!" Harry yelled and continued to roll on the grass. "THANKS FOR ASKING!"

"Ron? Are you okay?" Hermione turned and placed her hand on his. "You're a bit pale and sweaty?"

"I'm fine," he said and pulled his hand away from hers. "I just have to…" He got up from the grass. "We're cool, aren't we Hermione?"

"Of course we are, Ron." She answered, taken aback at this. "Is there something wrong?"

"You'd tell me if you were…" Harry's cries of joy rang in his ears and before he finished the sentence Ron decided not to tell her what he heard. "…if you were insane like Harry is, right?" he knew it was lame, but it was what he was able to come up with at that moment. He heard Hermione giggle and relief washed him.

"I promise." She took his hand in hers and in that split of a second Ron made one of the bravest, stupidest and most desperate decisions in his life. He was going to turn Hermione's tendencies for girls over and win her heart. "Care to tell me what drove Harry over the edge of sanity?"

"I told him a dirty joke I heard from Fred and George." He lied and they both walked over to Harry and helped Ginny picking the now twitching in cackles, Harry.

"GIRLS!" he called as he saw Ron. "GIRLS, GIRLS, GIRLS!" He snored again and hooted as they tried to carry him back into the house.

* * *

**A/N:** yes, I know! Ron is being really stupid and Harry is being really crazy but that's the way (a-ha a-ha!) I like it and you too will like it as you would see over the next chapters. 

As usual I want to thank those who reviewed the first chapter and didn't stone me! YAY!

**Highonwinterfresh: **I can't promise he won't childish but I can say that he will grow up (we all do in the end, don't we?).

**Pinkpygmypuff**

**obsession911**

**Queenlover: **really thanks for not stoning me and I know about the typos I'm really working about it.

**pianaEH**

**Hermione499**

Remember boys and girls, it doesn't matter if you're a screaming adoring fan or an angry and psychotic fan as long as you review.

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Mission Not So Impossible Depends on wh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**A/N: **ATTETNION! Longer and funnier chapter a head please read carefully and avoid of any soft drinks _CHOUGH**Hermione499**CHOUGH_ and enjoy yourselves.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Mission Not So Impossible (Depends on whom…) **_

Ron set in his bedroom as he heard gentle footsteps approaching his door. Two seconds later there a soft knock came. "It's open!" he called as he took of his shirt.

"Ronald," said Fleur in a smooth voice as she walked in the room. "Molly wanted mee to tell you zat breakfast eez ready."

"R-r-right." Ron said blushing forcefully as his sister-in-low closed the door behind her.

Meanwhile at the breakfast Fleur joined them and announced, "'e will come in a moment." She piled food to her plate after planting a soft kiss on Bill's cheek.

"It still hasn't grown on me, you know." Ginny whispered to Harry as the display of affection kept going. "Ron on the other hand…" she trialed off as her older brother made slow progress to the table avoiding watching both Fleur and Hermione, the later most of all.

"Please pass me the syrup, Ron." Hermione asked and suddenly Ron popped his head from his plate and he stared at her. "The syrup, Ron? Pass me the syrup please." He kept staring at her.

"Oi! Ron! Pass her the ruddy syrup. It's right next to your plate!" Ginny called from the other end of the table.

"You want the syrup?" He asked in a dreamy voice.

"Yes." She said.

"This syrup?" Ron pointed at the glass vile filled with sweet amber liquid.

"Yes, Ron."

"Are you planning to pour it all over your pancakes?"

"Basically, that's the purpose of using the syrup."

"But your pancakes will turn sticky and soggy, why would you want your pancakes sticky and soggy?" he asked and before Hermione opened her mouth her went on. "Of course if you like it sticky and soggy who am I to ban you from having sticky and soggy pancakes? So juts answer me Hermione, do you like your pancakes sticky and soggy?"

"What? No…wait! WHAT?" Hermione cried in confusion.

"He asked if you like you're pancakes sticky and soggy. Didn't you Ron?" Harry pointed out.

"Well?" Ron urged her.

"Well what?" Hermione said in annoyance.

"Do like them sticky and soggy?"

"No, Ron I like them dry and airy."

"Right, then." And without another word he retuned to his bacon and eggs.

"Umm…Ron?" Hermione called and when he looked up she looked pretty annoyed. "The syrup?"

"I'd hate to see you eat sticky and soggy pancakes so here," he passed her the batter dish instead. "Have some butter." He took another mouthful and got up from the table leaving a very bewildered Hermione behind.

* * *

"Ron, mate that was the weirdest thing you ever did back there." Harry said as he and Ron set by the Weasley's pond a little further beyond their close paddock.

"I'm going to change her back, Harry." Ron said again in his dreamy voice.

"Change her back to what?"

"To fancy blokes."

"I take it back. This is the weirdest thing you are ever going to do." Harry said and looked at Ron who was staring and pond. "Ron, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not, Harry. I'm going to change her back to like boys and if I can I'm going to do all my best to make her fall for Me." he looked at Harry with the most serious expression on his face. "if you're going to laugh at me again, please don't or I'll walk right now and tell you nothing about my plan."

"Can't I even giggle?"

"No!"

"Please, Ron, just a small chuckle?"

"I said no."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"NO! And that's my finale answer."

"Fine!" Harry said, offended. "If the girl I liked was a lesbian and if I tried to turn her back like some idiot I know, I would've allowed my friend to laugh at me."

"All right!" Ron cried, "You can laugh your sodding head off just shut up after and listen."

"Well now you ruined it for me, Ron!" Harry pouted and crossed his arms like a toddler.

"I'm glad I did!"

"However!" he cut Ron in the middle. "It doesn't mean I won't so…BEWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Harry laughed, snored and pointed at Ron for the next couple of seconds.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost!" he called from the grass (on which he fell as a resolute of his laughing at Ron.). "BEWHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!" He coughed as he set back on the grass. "Now I'm done."

"Good! Now would you please listen?"

"I'm all ears."

"Of course you are," Ron ignored his friend. "Anyway, my plan is to get as much as possible close to Hermione, both spiritually in which I'll show interest in what she likes you know, books, Crookshanks, her work at the hospital-"

"Girls…" Harry mumbled.

"Pipe it." Ron barked and went on. "And while I'm doing that I'm going to get close to her physically, a touch here and a smile there and soon she'll be mine." Harry looked puzzled. "What now?"

"I'm waiting for the evil laugh."

"I swear, Harry, after I'm done with reversing Hermione I'm going to arrange a search party for your brain."

* * *

"Did you see his face during breakfast?" Hermione asked Ginny as the set the blankets on the freshly mowed lawn.

"You're worried about his face while you should be worried about the pancakes affair." Ginny said and crossed her legs. "I think we should watch out for the mayonnaise during lunch." Both girls giggled at this.

"Maybe it was because of Fleur?" Hermione wondered aloud. "Do you think he still fancies her?"

"I reckon she's mine and his sister-in-law so I think that he gave up when she and Bill really got married."

"But still," Hermione kept on saying. "Don't you think it possible?"

"It could be, but maybe it's not Fleur he's after? Maybe he still likes Lavender Brown? Or worse! What if he never got over the long lost date he had to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil?"

"That's not funny, Ginny!" Hermione smacked the girl's arm. "And besides, neither Lavender nor Padma are ever going to get near Ron."

"Because you'll kill them if you do." Ginny said wisely, obviously teasing her fellow witch.

"No," Hermione said coldly. "Because I'll get there to him first."

"Are you going to make a move on Ron?"

"Something like that," Hermione said sheepishly. "I'm going to get closer to him, know him better."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you already best friends for say ten…nine years?"

"Yes, captain obvious." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But I think that maybe I need to really get into his mind."

"That's easy!" Ginny cried and lifted the sunglasses Hermione bought her for the summer. "Quidditch, Chuddly Canons, Auror training, girls and quidditch."

"You mentioned quidditch twice." Hermione noted. "Well actually three times because you also mentioned the Chuddly Canons."

"Believe me, that's how it goes in his head."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny said. "And you're trying to get into it."

"Yup, I'm going to get him."

"Then all I have to say is," she took a dramatic pause. "Be afraid, Hermione, be very afraid."

* * *

**A/N:** now that we now what both sides of the story plan is what will really happen? Who will end up with the upper hand? What will Ginny do? And is Harry ever going to reunite with his ling lost brain? All that and more on the next chapters 

Meanwhile I want to thank:

**themarauders4ever**

**obsession911**

**pianaEH**

**busie**

**Vogon Jelts**

**LucyKevinfan**

**MissLinuxthePenguin**

**A Paris Romance**

**Queenlover**

**Hermione499**

**Crazy Freckles**

Thanks so much for making my day a happy day when I read you reviews so please make it even happier and reviews some more!

Make LOVE not WAR!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. The other Women

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter however I wouldn't mind to by it from JKR if she wants… I'll trade her for my Barbies….just kidding I can't let go of them.

**A/N:** Indeed it has been too long but the kind writing gods visited me during my studies on the Israeli version for the SAT's, but I couldn't ignore it, it was stronger than me.

So here's a longer and funnier chapter, please read carefully avoid of any soft drinks and let yourself enjoy a little.

Pies for all!!

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**The (other) Women**

"This is extremely strange." Ginny said as they entered the dark room. "Thank Merlin, Ron and Harry went to the match, though I wouldn't have mind to come along with them."

"You just want to snog Harry during breaks." Hermione said as she began to open the Ron's closet.

"Bullocks, I love quidditch!" Ginny moaned but Hermione turned around and cocked her eyebrow. "Fine! I love quidditch and kissing Harry during breaks."

"Of course you do." She turned back to the closet and took out a box. "What do you think in there?" Hermione asked while showing Ginny the box.

"Oh that?" Ginny said. "That's the chocolate frog card collection." She took the box out of Hermione's hand opened it and took out what looked like a thick a album.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione said. "The one time he arrange something in strict order it those ruddy cards!" she placed the album back in the box and put it back its place.

"You should look under his bed or in his sock drawer." Ginny suggested. "That's what mum did when she wanted to know what Fred and George were up too." Ginny began to giggle. "The things she found, bless them." She sighed.

"You're really scary sometimes." Hermione said from under the bed. "Ginny!"

"Sorry I had eggs and beans for breakfast." She blushed and smiled coyly.

"What? No!" Hermione called. "I mean, that's disgusting," she began to rumble. "What I wanted to ask was what the hell this is?" she than tossed Ginny a torn and worn out envelope.

Ginny picked in and took out what seemed to a couple of picture showing Ginny wearing sexy and lacy lingerie in very unorthodox poses.

"I'll kill Harry!" Ginny said. "I thought he took it with him when mum gave him Percy's old room for the summer!"

"That's Harry's?" Hermione asked looking rather pink in the face. "When did you…? How did you…? What?"

"It was part of his Christmas present." Ginny smiled.

"Part of it?"

"The other part involved Christmas pudding and a Santa Claus costume." Ginny reminisced. "I think I kept that costume…maybe…" she trailed off.

"You and Harry have a strange relationship." Hermione said and handed Ginny a second package.

"Kinky," Ginny pointed out. "The suitable word for it is kinky." Ginny looked at the package Hermione gave and than back her Hermione. "What's this?"

"I believe that's also belongs to Harry." Hermione noted. "Don't you when enough is enough?"

"That's not Harry's." Ginny gave it back to Hermione. "He doesn't need _**PlayWitch**_and _***Bewitched**_ magazines." She grinned. "He got me!" she flipped her hair.

"So that's…" Hermione gaped at Ginny, looked at the magazines, where on the cover of the top one the witch winked at Hermione and wiggled her bum. "Oh my god!" she tossed it back under the bed. "Those are Ron's magazines!"

"Ewwww!" Ginny called. "You made me touch them!"

It was only a heartbeat when the two girls ran out of the room towards the bathroom, "to clean off all the sins." As Ginny nicely phrased it.

OoOoOoOoO

"Don't pretend you don't want to." Harry said. "C'mon you can't resist it, it's stronger than you."

"That's not fair Harry," Ron whined. "You know Mum'll kill me!"

"She doesn't have to know." Harry said. "And what she doesn't know won't hurt her-or you in this case."

Ron hesitated for a few more moments and than pushed the door open and walked into the room.

"Urgh!" he cried and covered his eyes. "The flowery wall paper, it makes me dizzy…" he than silenced a burp."And a little bit sick."

"I like it." Harry shrugged of and walked pass him. "It's nice."

"Of course you'll like you spend here most of the time-"

"-snogging you're little sister." Harry completed him. "You're just jealous because my girl isn't a less."

"Sod off!" Ron called and launched a pillow at him. "I don't know why you tagged along."

"Future blackmail material, mate." Harry said and set down on Ginny bed.

"Bloody bastard." Ron mumbled as he walked to a nearby trunk. "Reckon this is Hermione, eh?"

"Looks like it." He lay back on the bed. "Oh yeah, this is the good spot." He jumped a little bit and than sighed and relaxed. "All the memories."

"Spare me the memories!" Ron called as he opened the trunk with his wand. "Only Hermione will keep her trunk as tidy as possible." He chuckled.

"Makes the spying better, innit?" Harry peered behind him. "Oh look a chocolate frog!" he said and took it. "T-that's a good chocolate frog." He said while chewing. "They were wrong," Harry said. "Crime does pay." He balled the wrap and threw it over his head and licked the chocolate of his fingers.

"You're insane." Ron said as he rummaged through Hermione's belongings. "I think a found something." He picked up a wooden box with flower engraved on it.

"A box?"

"A box." Ron answered and opened it slowly. Inside were letters and pictures in a very neat Hermione-like pile. "Shall we?" Ron asked

"Of course!" Harry said ecstatically. "I love looking through evidence." Ron smacked him. "Ow! I mean, I love looking for helpful information so my best friend could find a way to change his lesbian girlfriend back."

"She's not my girlfriend, yet." Ron said and he went through a couple of pictures. "These pictures are strange." He showed to Harry. "They don't move."

"Muggle pictures, mate, their not supposed to move." Harry said and picked up a bunch of letters form the pile.

"That's not fu-." Ron choked all of a sudden and began to chough. "Bloody hell."

"What it is?" Harry asked and looked at where Ron was staring. "Wow! Is that Hermione?" he asked and pointed at a picture where Hermione and another girl were in a bathing suit and short shorts, both holding cocktails and kissing each other.

"That's Hermione." Ron squeaked. "But who is she?"

"Let me see." Harry took the picture put of Ron's hand and turned it around. "Here, it's says: _Danny and I, Crete_."

"Danny? But Danny is a boy's name and that's a girl." Ron said dumbly.

"A girl who happens to be attached to Hermione by the lips." Harry said and than saw the look on Ron face. "But it does seem like a friendly peck."

"Her tongue is in 'Mione's mouth!" Ron bawled and got up from the floor took all the letters and pictures and chucked it back into the box, which her threw back inside the trunk, locked it and stormed out of the room.

"Mate, it's nothing," Harry stopped him at the hall. "Like this." He than grabbed Ron and kissed him lightly on the lips. "See?" he asked while still cupping Ron's face and staring at him.

"You are a strange and disturbing man, Harry."

* * *

**­­­­­­­­­A/N:** yes Harry and Ginny are a little bit off their rockers but think of them as the none gay version of Karen and Jack from Will & Grace (I love Jack and Karen!).

Thanks for reading and for the long waiting.

Whether you're a friend and foe or a fanatic and psychotic fan – reviews are more than welcome 

Happy holydays!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
